Sara O'Connel: Imhoteps Queen?
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: After the mummy returns Evie and Rick have a 2nd child Sara when shes 15 the O'connels return to cairo after to help an old friend, Imhotep decides he wants Sara as his Queen.But will Sara choose him over her family or is there a way she can have both.
1. Imhoteps awakening

**The third movie never happened Alex is grown up and the O'connels had another child born soon after the second movie called Sara who is 15. Rick and Evie are in their forties so is Jonathan.**

Imhotep opened his eyes for the third time that century this time he was going to make the O'connels pay. It had taken him 16 years to get the power to rise without being summoned the fools had moved him back to his tomb instead of leaving him to rot. He no longer cared for Anch-su-namen after she left him to die. But still wanted power and revenge especially on the woman Evie. Who as Neferati had caused his first death in ancient Egypt by alerting the guards. He threw the coffin lid across the room of the city of the dead. And slowly rose.  
He robed and summoned his undead priests and sent them out to search for the O'connels they would pay for causing his death again.  
His plan was simple he would have his revenge, find a beautiful Queen and use his army to rule the world. He lifted a golden scarab beetle necklace it had a large saphire and emerald scrab beetle attached to the golden clasp necklace. Lifting one of his books he muttered an incntation in ancient Egyptian and the necklace rose and flew out of the temple. Imhotep laughed it would find him his perfect Queen to rule the world long side him.  
The world was his and this time noone would stop him.


	2. The scarab necklaces choice

Sara O'Connels camel raced recklessly ahead of her family apart from her Uncle Jonathan who had lost control of his own camel and was flling of the back clutching at the harness to stay on. Laughing she raced past him ,desert wind blowing in her face as Cairo came into sight on the horizon.  
"Sara" screamed her mother Evie "slow down and help your Uncle Jonathan." Saras long wavy honey coloured hair flew out behind her the 15 year old girl she turned sharply and grabbed the reins of her uncles camel and bringing her own camel to a stop.  
"Ah thank you Sara" Jonathan panted before falling sideways of his camel. Sara leapt of her camel to help her uncle and waited for her parents and brother Alex to catch up with her.  
"Can we go to Hamenatra Dad" Sara asked she'd wanted to go there since her prents had told her about the Mummy Imhotep and what happened before her birth she didn't want Imhotep to rise but she wanted to see the city. She had the O'connel fascination with ancient cities and spoke, read and wrote ancient Egyptian fluently. What if there were mountains of gold, undiscovered scrolls, a wealth of history and knowledge undiscovered in the city. Sara had to find out even if she had to go alone. But as usual Rick refused his youngest child.  
The O'connels were met by Ardeth on the boundary of Cairo and was introduced to Sara who had been to Egypt before but not Cairo and had never met Ardeth.  
"Hi" smiled Sara  
Whatever was in Ardeths saddle bag started violently shaking Sara went to look Ardeth grabbed her hand.  
"Don't touch it"  
"What is it?" Sara asked  
It's a necklace supposed to find one perfect bride for the person who enchanted it. It does that by fastening round the candidates neck and if your not right for the enchanter it kills you. It only reacts to virgin girls so stay away from it."  
"Who enchanted it?"  
" we don't know but whoever it is it can't be good wht good person would enchant such a necklace."  
Then he adressed Evie "We need you to use your knowledge to find out how to undo it."  
3 days later a team of Egyptologists including the O'Connels were having no luck. Searching all the scrolls they knew ofthey knew of nothing to stop this. A crashing sound came from the streets and a familar hypnotic chant  
"_Imhotep Imhotep Imhotep"_ the hypnotised masses were heading towards the building along with Imhoteps undead priests. Jonathan came running in with Alex  
"The mummy back Ardeth I thought you were supposed to stop that happening"  
"But how?" Ardeth asked confused.  
"Sara come on" Jonathan yelled from the door  
"No, Sara don't come in, the necklace" screamed Evie but it was too late Sara appeared at the door and the scarab necklace flew of the table fastened itself firmly round her throat. Aradeth waited for the screams as the girl incinerted like the others but nothing happened the clasp melted so the necklace was welded together at her throat but she was fine. Sara O'Connel was the bride the necklace had wanted to find that was why in the bag it had shaken so badly. Sara felt uncomfortable as the Egyptologists stared at her.  
"We'll worry about this later now we need to stop the mummy" Sara said breaking the silence. The doors were being broken down. Rick unwrapped his weapons kit and threw everyone a gun. They ran shooting zombies as they went hiding in an ancient temple they realised too late it was a mistake they came face to face with Imhotep.  
"Shit" said Rick loding his gun.  
Jonathan dropped his gun.  
Evie looked for a clue of a way out.  
Ardeth drew his sword  
The scholars who were still alive panicked.  
Alex shuddered but kept his brave face.  
A fully regenerted Imhotep turned around.  
Sara was shocked she'd imagined a bangaged rotting corpse like in horror movies but this creature was handsome his eyes found hers straight away with an intense glance Sara felt a shudder travel down her spine but it was a good shudder. Sara wanted to drop everything and go to him he was so captivating but she kept her grip on the gun and her feet firmly glued to the spot. What was she thinking? this man, if you could call him a man was evil and dead. But he was so compelling and beautiful in a sculpted kind of way. Stop she told herself he's evil and he's dead but she wouldn't be reasoned with even by herself.  
Imhotep looked at the O'connels with hatred he would have his revenge and he felt his eyes drawn to the young girl at the front she had beautiful wavy golden hair, deep emerald green eyes and honey coloured skin not as dark as Egyptian skin but darker than the rest of the families. His eyes went over her body and he felt lust burning in his blood. His eyes trailed up her body to her breasts and throat. She was wearing the scarab necklace. And the necklace was right this girl was perfect. She returned his gaze with innocence and slight fear but there was the same intensity to it.  
"Miss O'Connel we must fight you know how to work the gun?" asked the Arab breaking her gaze.  
Sara nodded and loaded the gun expertly.  
O'Connel? thought Imhotep of course, she must be the couples daughter but how can I kill her family and have her as my Queen?  
Imhotep dissapeared in a flash leaving the group confused as the zombie voices chanting _"Imhotep_ _Imhotep"_ stopped and the oblivious crowd who had been zombies moments before went about their buisness as before.  
Luckily for Sara no one had noticed what had happened wordlessly between her and Imhotep. Sara was innocent when it came to romance of course she knew about sex and stuff but she was so busy going around the world with her family she had no time for relationships and he had never had a boyfriend or even kissed a boy. But she knew this was bad that she wanted to see Imhotep again. She knew it would destroy her parents and as soon as they got back to the hotel Sara made the excuse of a headache and went to bed.  
That night she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Saras destiny

Imhotep paced the room in the city of Hamenatra. What the hell had happened he'd had the O'connels and that annoying Ardeth in his grasp as well as a group of scholars who knew too much. He had sent the necklace because he wanted to find a beautiful powerful woman who he would not care about but whom would love him totally and do what she was told.  
And what did he get a girl not yet a woman, who would never submit and whom he felt insanely attracted to.  
_It's just lust._ He told himself_ after sleeping with her a couple of times you won't care anymore.  
_  
Sara lay in bed her eyes open staring at the ceiling. What the hell had happened? She hated him. She'd hated him before they'd even met. But why had tht happened when their eyes had met she'd felt so..._safe. _She'd wanted to drop everything and go to him. There was a knock on her door breaking her train of thought. Without waiting for an answer her mother Evie burst in she was in tears. The only time Evie had seen her mother cry was when her brother Alex had almost died of Malaria on a trek through the jungle.  
"I love you Sara, just please please don't" Evie didn't finish her sentence she was too busy crying. Sara got out of bed and put her arms around her mother.  
"Mum whats wrong? mum your starting to scare me." By this time Rick, Jonathan and Alex had burst in wondering what all the noise was. Ardeth stood in the doorway glaring at Sara with pure hatred in his eyes.  
"Come on Evie" Rick said lifting his wife up in his arms. He walked out followed by Jonathan and Alex they headed into the study. Sara got up to follow them but Ardeth grabbed her arm roughly.  
"No" he said angrily "not you stay here." Before heading towards the study himself he locked the door behind him of course being her fathers daughter Sara wouldn't be left out. She locked herown bedroom door and opened the window. Climbing up onto the flat roof she found the sky room that looked down into the study the blind was closed but Sara didnt need to see them only hear them. She opened the window a bit so she could hear. And lay down on her stomach with her ear pressed to the gap.  
"Evie" Sara could hear her fathers voice, "what on earth possessed you to act like that."  
"Do you remember the last time I translated an egyptian text last year?" Evie asked Rick.  
"Something about Imhotep choosing a beautiful and powerful queen who would help him rule the world."  
"It's Sara."  
Sara was no longer listening. It explained alot. But she couldn't betray her family could she?  
"_Hello again child" _a voice said in ancient egyptian. Sara stood up turned around and found herself face to face with Imhotep.


	4. Rooftop conversations

**This chapter is short but you get to vote for what happens in the next one so it's worth it.**  
Sara found herself looking up at Imhotep he was great deal taller than her. Being over six foot Sara herself was only five foot four.  
_"I know you can understand me."  
_Sara looked into his eyes and she got that desire to go to him and forget everything else again but she got control of herself,  
_"why me?" _she demanded trying to sound emotionless and cold.  
_"Because you can love me, It's your destiny."_ Sara didn't understand what he meant confused she told him,  
_"I do not understand" _Sara knew she should be terrified and it would be a very good idea to do an impression of her uncle Johnathan and run as fast as possible in the opposite direction but she felt safe she knew he wouldn't hurt her.  
_"You are destined to be my Queen the scarab necklace predicted that, come_" he offered her his hand and Sara wanted so badly to take it.  
_"No" _she said determined stepping back.  
_"But you have no choice It's your destiny."  
"But my family it would break my mothers heart and my father would never forgive me."_  
_"Then I will kill them for you"  
_"_No please I beg you there must be another way."  
_Before Sara had time to realise what was going on Imhotep grabbed her by the waist nd pulled her to him he kissed her. And she didn't want to break away. She looked him in the eyes and realised she couldn't care anymore. This time she kissed him. Her brain had almost intirely surrendered but part of it was thinking,  
your kissing Imhotep an evil dead priest on the roof of a hotel what the fuck? stop.  
But she ignored it. He threw off his cloak so he was just wearing an egyptian loincloth Sara could see his toned body. He began to undress her and she didn't stop him. Sara wasn't stupid she knew what he wanted. What she couldn't believe was that she ws going to give it to him willingly.  
She heard footsteps climb onto the roof.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger this is where you get to vote.  
Vote in a review or message me. Please do it quickly because I really enjoy writing this story and cn't wait to start another chapter.  
Option one: It's one of Imhotep slaves who leaves and Sara has sex with Imhotep on the roof.at the end Sara goes back to her room.  
Option two: It's Alex who doesn't tell anyone but tries to convince his sister to fight her heart and Imhotep dissapears when Alex shows up.  
Option three: It's Evie who breaks is heartbroken and Rick locks Sara in her room but Imhotep rescues her and takes her to Hamenatra.  
Option three: It's** **Ardeth who fights with Imhotep and almost dies and then he tells Rick and Evie like with option three sara is locked in her room and taken by Imhotep to Hamenatra.**


	5. Discovered

**Well most people voted for option 2 so here it is hope u like it.  
**Sara found herself staring into the eyes of her older brother he didn't look angry or upset he looked concerned. Imhotep dissapeared the minute Alex appeared but it ws too late he saw Imhotep on top of Sara and Sara with her nightdress unbuttoned and the skirt around her hips.  
"It's not what it looks like" Sara said quickly because it was the first thing that came into her head but she knew Alex had seen everything. Alex just said  
"come back to your room Sara we need to talk." Alex lead Sara back to her room and locked the door and window so noone could get in or out.  
"You heard what we were saying in the study didn't you?"  
"Yes"  
"And yet you had sex with him anyway?"  
"I didn't have sex with him Alex I was going to but you found us." Sara said truthfully she couldn't lie to her brother.  
"Why him?"  
"I don't know honestly, I don't want to feel like this but I can't help it."  
"Try Sara I know it sounds mean of me but he's evil and you will become just as bad if you give in."  
"Plese don't tell Dad he'd kill me or mum it would break her heart."  
"I won't but you must control your heart."  
"I know Alex im sorry...It's just..." Sara broke off and burst into tears Alex put his arm round her. Lying in her brothers comforting arms Sara couldn't help wish it was Imhoteps arms. Despite her promise to Alex she couldn't believe she could stop her feelings the powerful tingling she felt when she kissed him. The lust she had felt when he'd begun to undress her. She knew if she ignored theese feelings there would be noone else who could fill this gap in her chest. She hadn't realised there was a gap but she was beginning to wish she had never come to egypt but at the sme time she was glad. Sara was confused.  
After about and hour Alex left Sara lay on her bed she didn't want to be his evil queen but who said she had to be evil? couldn't she be his queen maybe she could persuade him to stop. But if he stopped he wouldn't be the same and she loved him the way he was.

Imhotep groaned in pain, his chest felt as if he ws being torn apart he needed her to be his completely.He couldn't get her out of his mind he hadn't even felt like this with Anch-su-namen. It was as if his body was rebelling against his brain which told him to kill her.He almost had her she was going to give in but her brother had interrupted he had hung outside the window listening to her speak to her brother but_ she loved him._ This meant he could make her his but he had to kill the boy Alex O'connel if he wasn't there she would give in to her feelings.

Alex was worried about his sister. He knew she'd promised to fight her feelings but could she keep that promise he'dseen her cry. But she loved Imhotep monster or not she loved him Alex could tell that and her was worried. His poor sister. She could give in to her heart and loose her family or fight her feelings and have a hole in her heart forever. Alex was clever he knew his sister he loved her... but if she chose Imhotep he couldn't forgive her but he would understand. Alex couldn't sleep so he went for a walk in the grounds. The grounds were immense and walking into a group of palm trees he felt a hand at his throat he ws slammed against a tree and found himself looking into the angry but passionate eyes of Imhotep.

Should there be any sex in this story?  
Should Alex die?  
Should Imhotep take Sara to Hamenatra?  
Let me know what you think.


	6. Hamenatra

Rick O'Connel couldn't sleep. His wife Evie exhausted from crying had fallen asleep almost immediatly but he was too worried about Sara. Tossing and turning he couldn't sleep, so he decided to go for a walk and think. Could he change destiny by sending Imhotep back. Imhotep and Sara had met but had any feelings developed yet? He really didn't want to hurt Sara but he couldn't let her become his evil queen. He went into the grounds and was deep in thought when he heard a shout he knew immediatly it was Alex.  
Imhotep stood in the middle of a batch of palm trees Alex had been slammed against a tree and was being choked to death. Luckily Rick always had a gun in his pocket he fired at Imhotep the bullet went straight through him and the wound healed  
shit thought Rick I forgot he's immortal.  
Now Rick was in real trouble Imhotep looked seriously pissed off. He came towards him. Rick lifted his gun and started shooting.

Sara had just dropped off to sleep when she was woken by shooting. She was a very light sleeper. Without changing out off her nightdress with bare feet she clibed out of the window as it was quicker than the door and she wanted to avoid her family. Sara pelted across the grounds to the batch of palm trees she saw her brother lying gasping on the floor and her dad shooting at Imhotep who was walking angrily towards him ignoring the bullets being fired at him. Imhotep was going to kill her dad much as she loved Imhotep she had to stop him.  
_"No please_" Sara screamed in ancient egyptian throwing herself in Imhoteps way just as he reched to break Ricks neck. Imhotep grabbed Saras waist and pulled her out of the way towards him. Letting go reluctantly he continued towards Rick.  
Sara knew there was only one think that would make Imhotep stop. She ran in front of him and kissed him. I can't believe I'm doing this again. Sara thought before allowing her to get completely lost in the kiss. When they paused for breath she turned around "Go" she whispered gasping.  
Rick gripped his gun tighter but Alex grabbed him,  
"come on dad" and then whispered so Sara couldn't hear it didn't matter if Imhotep heard he couldn't speak english "I have a plan" Rick then followed Alex leaving Sara alone with Imhotep.  
_"what did you do?" _demanded Sara.  
_"I tried to kill the boy because without him you would come to me and then your father got in the way." _Imhotep said honestly.  
_"Please leave my family alone" _Sara took a deep breath and surrendered to her heart _"I'll be your Queen." _Sara knew she was betraying her family and her promise to her brother but she couldn't help herself he'd tried to kill her brother and father but even so.

Imhotep smiled it worked she was his. He felt happy holding her in his arms.  
(Authors note:I'm not sure if Imhotep can fly but he can in this ok)  
He picked her up bridal style and rose up into the sky. Sara held on tightly to Imhoteps neck she decided she liked flying. They landed in a desert there were amazing huge buildings all around her Sara realised this was Hamenatra. Imhotep reluctantly let her down and lead her inside one of the buildings. It was beautiful.  
_"I just realised I don't know your name."  
_"Sara"  
"Sara" Imhotep repeated.  
Imhotep smiled and kissed her.  
_"Your mine now"  
"I know"  
"I love you" _Sara was caught off guard but she knew he was telling the truth.  
_"I love you too" _She told him.  
Sara suddenly realised how dirty she was after lying on the filthy roof and getting covered in sand by flying.  
"_Imhotep, is there somewhere I can wash?" _Imhotep grabbed her hand and took her through several rooms full of gold and jewels into a gold room with a large stone bath in it.  
Imhotep took off his loincloth and jumped in. Sara looked at his perfectly toned body her mouth open.  
_"coming?" _Imhotep asked her Sara didn't really think as she stripped her clothes off and jumped in. She was naked except the scarab necklace.She swan over to Imhotep. And her pulled her close to him.  
**sex scene if u don't like don't read. Also be nice it's my first time writing one.**  
Imhotep ran his hands down her curves. He turned her round and pushed her against the stone wall of the pool. Their lips crushed together her hands ran up the muscles of his torso. She felt his hard manhood against her thighs suddenly Sara felt nervous. Imhotep saw the fer in her eyes.  
_"your a virgin?" _he asked.  
_"yes" _Sara admitted blushing.  
_"It's alright I'll be gentle."  
_Sara calmed down and trailed kissed up his torso up his collar bone until reaching his lips.Imhotep grabbed her legs and gently opened them. Sara felt fluids gushing down her legs. She gasped as Imhotep plunged manhood into her and Sara gasped in pain. Imhotep cut her off with a kiss. Sara begun to get used to the feeling of Imhotep inside her and he began to move inside her. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in pleasure. She began to move with him  
"oh god, Imhotep" Sara gasped  
"Sara" he answed gasping.  
Sara climaxed first and Imhotep a few seconds later. They both climbed out of the bath and lay on the stone floor gasping. Imhotep on top of Sara.  
_Shit _Sara found herself thinking, _mum, dad, alex, what have I done?_****

Voting time  
Should Sara be rescued by her family? (she ends up with imhotep still its just more complex.)  
Should Sara fake her own death to be with Imhotep?  
Should Sara have Imhoteps child?  
Should I give Alex a girlfriend?

Let me know.


	7. Alexs girlfriend and Saras choice

**Jessica aimee Johanssen was created by scars are my life **

Sara lay next to Imhotep they lay in his sarchophagus she wore and ancient egyptian cotton dress. Sara felt safe with his arm around her. He had shown her the beauty of Hamenatra she had changed into clean clothes and when she complained of being tired he'd taken her to the closest thing he had to a bed. She lay almost on top of him as there was little room. Sara felt safe in his arms. She knew now she didn't want to leave. It would break her mothers heart but Sara couldn't help it she loved him. Sara allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms.

Imhotep woke up suddenly and wondered why he felt so happy. Then he remembered Sara lay in his arms. He held her close scared that if he didn't she would leave.

18 year old Jessica aimee Johanssen stood in the middle of cairo she was worried. Her boyfriend Alex was supposed to meet her at the airport but he wasn't there so she headed to his hotel worried. It ws like father like son in the cse of Evie and Jessica. They were both very similar. Like Evie Jessicas father was an explorer and like Evie she spoke six languges English, french,chineese, German, Hebrew and ancient and modern egyptian. She headed to the hotel as soon as she entered the study reserved for the O'connels and friends. She could tell something was seriously wrong.  
"Wheres Sara?" Sara was like a little sister to Jessica who was an only child.  
"Saras gone" wept Evie.  
"Dead?" whispered Jessica dreading the response.  
Alex came and put his arms around her.  
"No, she's gone with Imhotep whether willingly or not we're not sure."  
Then Alex told her the full story.

Sara awoke to Imhotep shaking her awake gently.  
_"come, I want to make you immortal to be with me forever."  
"How?"  
"come I'll show you."  
_He lifted her up bridal style and kissed her.  
Then carried her to room of gold covered in egyptin writing the room was seep within the city and encrusted with jewels.  
Lying her down on a golden alter he took out a knife. Sara tensed up.  
_"You have to make a choice now If you choose to leave I will let you go to your family and will never bother you again. If you choose to become my immortal queen you must die. But I will bring you back you will never be able to see your family again. I'm sorry but theese are your options."  
_Sara hd made her choice she looked Imhotep in the eyes and  
_"I choose..."_**cliffhanger but it gets worse I may not update for a while as I'm going to london then im only back for 2 days before visiting my uncle in Germany. I have some choices for you.**

option 1: She chooses Imhotep. Becomes immortal and never sees her family again which would make chapter eight the last one.

option 2: she chooses Imhotep, but just before he makes her immortal her family 'rescues' and heads back to england. She discovers she is carrying Imhoteps child and fakes her own death to be with him. Several more chapters.

option 3: she chooses her family unable to betray them but thenin england realises she can't live without Imhotep.This gets worse when she discovers shes carrying his child and runs away to egypt. Her family follow her and there is a fight. The ending off which will be voted on later. Serveral more chapters.

option 4: she chooses her family and leves egypt for good. End of story but I write a sequal where she meets Imhotep again.

option five: She chooses Imhotep but family basically kidnaps her Alex helps her fake her own death when he finds out she's pregnant she never sees her family again but I write a sequal where she bumps into her family again as an Imhoteps queen.


	8. leaving eygpt

Images flashed into her mind the choice was impossible  
_"I need time to think please just a few hours"  
"Very well"_  
But then she kissed him she didn't know who to choose but she needed to kiss him then.  
He picked her up bridal sttyle and pulled her into the burial chamber that served as a bedroom. He threw her down in the sarcophagus they had slept in and Sara began to pull her dress off he undressed nd helped her remove her clothes then he jumped ontop of her kissing his way down from her neck to her thighs. Sara gasped as her thrust his tongue into her. Sara gasped and arched her back moaning then her began to trail kisses back up toher lips allowing Sara to taste herself. Sara pulled way and smirked,  
_"My turn" _she whispered reaching between his legs and grabbing his manhood she unsurely massaged it but when he responded she gained more nd more confidence His manhood swelled until he grabbed her hands and pinned then u near her face and thrust his manhood into her Sara gasped in pain but it didn't hurt as much as last time. She wrapped her legs round his waste and kissed him again. They both climaxed and lay panting.  
_"You belong to me" _Imhotep told her running his hands along her scarab necklace which was the only item on her naked body.  
Yes I do Sara thought as she drifted to sleep.

_Sara was Imhoteps queen she wore egyptian jewels and make up. She waked the deserts as she owned it but then came across a three graves._"_Why Sara why?" and there they were her family rotting skeletons weeping.  
_

_Richard O'Connel  
Evelyn O'Connel  
Alexander O' Connel_

_Underneath the same inscription on each grave.  
Died of a broken heart after a betrayal.  
_Sara woke gasing she coudn't let that happen she had to leave. Quicky she found a pen and papyrus and wrote in hieroglyhics (Is that spelt right).

_Imhotep I love you. But I can't stay here. My Family needs me by the time you read this I will have left eygpt. Forgive me I will always love you.  
Sara._

Sara found a camel outside why Imhotep had a heard of camels when he coud fly was a mystery but Sara wasn't comlaining and drove it through the desert as fast as it could go.

Sara walked into the study room nervousy would they accuse her of betrayal, but no everyone made a fuss of her.  
"Sara I thought I'd lost you" her mother wept embracing her. Her brother and Dad both hugged her as did Jessica alougth she was unsure about half the facts still. Ardeth alone remained cold. He still beieved she would bring the world to it's knees. They left eygpt that day they planned never to return but Sara would always have a hole in her heart that no one coud fill.

**This chapters not very good sorry. It was very close between option 2 and 3 but option three won by one vote.**


	9. Baby

**I don't know what shoing was like in the 1930 and 40s so this isn't historiclly correct.I don't think they had pads or pregnancy tests but I've added them to make the story make sense.  
I have sort of combined options 3 and 5 but not too much.**  
Sara flopped down on her bed they had left eygpt two weeks ago and after a quick stop in arabia they were finally back home. The scarab necklace was still round her neck. She hadn't taken it off and when Alex had asked her to she had pretended not to hear him. And when Rick had demanded she had refused. Evie had had to calm him down reminding him that at east they had her away from Imhotep. Imhote she missed him it hurt every time she thought of him and she couldn't stop her dreams were of eygpt and being his queen.  
Suddenly Sara feltsickand ran to the bathroom just in time. Luckily she hd an ensuite. When she was sure she wasn't going to be sick anymore she went downstairs. Sara told them she hadn't done anything more than a kiss and had only gone with Imhotep to save her brother and as she had only been gone 2 days and come back freely noone doubted her.  
"Sara guess what" Jessica squealed running in with Alex both with large smiles on their faces. Sara couldn't help the pang of jealousy in her heart despite her love for both Alex and Jessica.  
"We're getting married." Alex said grinning. Evie lughed and hugged them both as did Rick.  
"Can I be a bridesmaid" Sara asked hugging Jessica but she couldn't hel wishing it was her and Imhotep she tried to imagine Imhotep in a suit and smiled.  
"Of course you can be maid of honour." Jessica told her laughing.

Sara ket being sick in the mornings as days past. But she managed to hide it, thinking it was just a slight bug. She went shoing with Jessica for bridesmaid and wedding dresses.Sara went into the changing room, thats funny, thought Sara,have I gained some weight? Her stomach had grown a little and was slighty round not enough to notice unless you looked closely. But she didn't think much of it it wasn't much. She put on the pale blue dress Jessica had picked and left the changing room  
"what do you think, Jess?" then she felt faint and collapsed.  
When she awoke Jessica was above her looking worried.  
"Sara are you ok?"  
Sara nodded and continued shopping not thinking it was that imortant until they went for make up in the chemists. Until just before they went to pay Jessica said "Just a minute i need some pads."  
Sara suddenly relised she was three weeks late. The sickness, the fainting, the sight weight gain. It made sense. Shit I think I'm pregnant. I'm only 15. Imhoteps child she had known about getting pregnant but he was dead she had thought it was impossible. Then Sara got lucky.Jessica handed her money "can you pay for this while I go next door to get a newspaper." Sara added a pregnancy test to the basket and went to the counter she was given a funny look when she bought pads and a pregnancy test but luckily wasn't questioned aough the middle aged woman at the counter gave her a look that clearly said _whore_.  
She hid the test in her bag and met Jessica with the rest of the things they bought. Deciding they were going home Sara and Jessica held a mini fashion parade to the famiy knowing she needed to be alone for the test and wouldn't be left alone.  
"I've got a bit of a headache I'm going to go upstairs." Sara announced and noone thought twice.  
Going straight to the bathroom Sara did the test waiting for the results was the longest three minutes of her life. Sitting on her bathroom floor she waited. In a way she wanted Imhoteps child she loved him. But not like this. If there was a way she could be his queen then she would gladly have his child but her family would never forgive her they could do maths they would see the childs brown skin and know the ony time in egypt she was away was when she was with Imhotep.  
Two blue lines.  
Sara was pregnant.  
She burst into tears unable to keep control tears for her seperation from Imhotep, tears for her family who would hate her, tears for her poor child who only a month in her womb was already hated. Well would be if they knew it existed. Her family would make her get rid of it she couldn't let that happen. But she didn't know what she would do. She curled up into a ball one hnd on her stomach the pregnancy test clutched tightly in the other.

Alex was going to marry a wonderful girl he loved and was about to get a job working to find the dragon emeror in china but was worried for his sister noone had noticed but since they left eygpt Sara had been sad he could see it in her eyes. He passed her room and heard her crying hoping to catch her unaware he didn't knock hoping to see exactly what was going on so he could help her. He opened the door and saw her through the oen bathroom door. She was curled up in fetal positon one hand on her stomach the other wraped tightly around something.  
"Sara? are you alright?" Startled Sara hid what was ever in her hand in the bin and wiped the tears away.  
"Nothing"  
"Of course somethings wrong come on sit down on your bed and talk to me."  
As soon as she sat down Sara realised her mistake as Alex reached into the bin "no" she pleaded but Alex told her  
"since you won't tell me whats wrong i'll find out myself."  
He took one look at the test and "holy shit Sara, I take it from your reaction this means it's positive" Sara nodded tearfully her hand flew protectively in front of her stomach.  
"Is it...his?" Alex asked dreading the answer.  
Sara nodded again "It must be there been noone else."  
"Did he rape you?" It was terrible but he sort of hoped he had.  
"No, he didn't force me any time,"  
"Anytime? how many times did you shag him?" he was practically yelling.  
Sara mumbled something incoherant tears driing down her face. Alex felt guilty and put his arms around her as she shook sobbing.  
"I'm sorry Sara,look I won't tell anyone.You can hide it for a bit. I'll take you somewhere to get rid of it noone else needs to know."  
Sara pushed him away both hands firmly over her belly.  
"No, Alex I can't kill it it's my child."  
Alex looked sadly at his sister.  
"Sara I love you and will do anything to help you but theres no way mum and dad will let you keep this baby. I'm offering you way out where they're not upset with you."  
"And you, you must think i'm disgusting."  
Sara had slept with their enemy. She was carrying his child. She loved him. He could see it in her eyes.  
"Why did you break your promise to me?" he asked  
"When your with Jessica does anything else matter?" Sara demanded.  
"No" Alex replied  
"Thats what I felt with Imhotep."  
Sara really loved Imhotep Alex knew they should be together.  
"Pack a suitcase Sara and leave tonight I'll give you money.Go to Imhotep."  
Sara quickly packed a weeks worth of clothes and her books. She didn't need much.  
Alex gave her a hundred pounds which was alot in those days.  
"Thank you Alex and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sara whispered hugging her brother.  
"Don't be Sara it's alright."  
"Your going to be in so much trouble because of me."  
"It's alright I believe I'm doing the right thing."  
Sara snuck out the back. That night she got on a boat to eygpt one week and she'd be with Imhotep.

Alex lay in bed he hoped everything worked out for his sister. He awoke at seven o'clock to his mother screaming.  
He only hoped Sara had already left. Once she was with Imhotep there was nothing their parents could do.


	10. Reunited

**Alex may seem out of character but he always struck me as the character who believed in love over anything.So I think he would help his sister.**  
Imhotep was in pain he couldn't stop thinking about Sara. But he loved her enough not to go after her. He had so desperatly wanted her and she knew she wanted him. But she wasn't like him she was kind not evil and she loved her family she wouldn't betray them. Which was why Imhotep wouldn't take revenge it would hurt her. He moaned and hid his face in his hands.  
_"Imhotep?" _he heard a voice behind him it was Sara she was back. He couldn't believe it.  
He ran to her roughly taking her in his arms like a rag doll and spinning her around happily. Without thinking.  
_"Stop it" _she shouted _"you'll hurt the baby"  
_Baby? was she?  
"shit" swore Sara in english it wasn't suposed to come out like that she was going to tell him carefully.  
_"Baby?" _asked Imhotep.  
_"I'm... pregnant, are you angry with me?"_ Sara asked quiety.  
_"Is it mine?" _He demanded.  
_"Of course theres been noone else."  
"Then no." _He kissed her.  
_"who knows?"  
"my brother Alex he helped me get here. He knows we should be together. I didn't want to leave to start with it's just their my family they need me but the only way I could stay was to kill the baby in secret I couldn't do that."  
"So you'll be my queen?"  
"Yes"  
"Tonight I wil get everything ready why don't you rest?"  
_Sara almost two months pregnant agreed lying down. Her stomach had grown a bit a few centimetres but it could be hidden she didn't look pregnant.  
Imhotep got the knife ready and the books at the alter.

Alex still hadn't told his parents what had hapened to Sara she would be with Imhotep by now and would soon be his immortal queen if she wasn't already. He hated lying to them but it was the only way to be sure the plan worked. He loved his sister more than anyone even more than Jessica.

It was almost midnight and Sara found her self gentlybeing shaken awake.  
_"It's time" _Imhotep told her picking her up and carrying her bridal style to the altar and laying her down on it. He handed her a knife.  
_"When I stop chanting you have to plunge this in between your breasts and die then I bring you back as my Queen."  
_Sara nodded she was happy but also terrified.  
fter what seemed like hours but could only have been about ten minutes Imhotep stopped chanting and Sara took the knife and drove it into her flesh with all her might. Blood spilled from the wound and Saras vision blurred in pain the last thing she was aware of was Imhotep chanting again as everything went black.


	11. The end?

Sara opened her eyes. She felt strange not unwell but so powerful. Her body felt ike it was made of diamonds. She sat up and swung her legs round to touch the floor. She stood up and ran her hands up and down her arms and legs across her torso until a horrible thought occured.  
She turned to see Imhotep in the doorway.  
_"the baby, Imhotep is the baby ok?"  
"don't worry Sara the baby's fine."  
_Sara sighed in relief and ran up to kiss Imhotep. Until she realised how fast she'd reached him.  
"_wow this is brilliant no wonder you like it so much." _She ran around the room laughing then she realised her feet had left the ground and she was flying. Sara loved this power and spent the rest of the day learning from Imhotep. There was nothing anyone could do now. She felt guilty for betraying her family but she could only hope Alex would make them understand. She knew she had to forget herself and the child inside of her could never know the truth behind it's mothers past.  
As the sunset Sara took Imhoteps hand and headed back into Hamenatra. She was Queen and maybe one day the whole world would bow to her.

**Well thats the end of the series. I hope you enjoyed it. If you would like me to write a sequel where Sara meets her family, how wil they react? And Alex as well as Sara has some explaining to do. And Imhotep and Saras child is it a boy or a girl? Let me know your opinion.  
If I do write a sequel it will be published under the title "Queen of eygpt".**


End file.
